A Warbler Love Story
by breetheninja
Summary: Alicia goes to visit her childhood best friend Blaine at Dalton Academy to catch up. When she gets there, she ends up falling in love with a Warbler.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost in Wonderland**

As I walked through the doors of Dalton Academy, I automatically got lost. This was no McKinley High, it was about 3 times bigger and the boy to girl ratio was around 800 to 1. As I walked around this overwhelming school I heard a familiar voice calling my name

"Alicia! Hey, Alicia!"

Before I could make a complete turn I was tackled by Blaine who was a little more excited to see me then I was to see him shockingly. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen Blaine but in actuality, it was only 2 years. Blaine and I walked down the hallway, and as a teenage girl it was like a dream. Hundreds of guys running up and down the halls, play fighting, studying, dancing, sliding down the stair rail.

My only thought was"Where the hell are all the teachers?"

I guess I thought too loud because Blaine heard me and said "I'd tell you….but then I'd have to kill you and I don't want to do that." he smiled but I knew there was something behind that comment.

We finally got to the room where the Warblers practice after what I thought was the longest but very attractive walk of my life. We entered the room and of course Blaine being the gentleman that he is opened the door for me, his chivalry is one of the things I've missed about him. I walked in the room and about 15 heads shot up they acted as if they've never seen a girl inside their school. When Blaine walked in they all stood in a line, straighter than I've ever seen and he began to introduce me to the boys

"This is Wes, David, Nick, Andrew, Thad, Flint, Jeff…."

Blaine continued to talk as usual but I automatically locked eyes with Jeff and I noticed that he was blushing, he looked like an adorable blond strawberry. Blaine went on this long speech about me, and how we've been friends since he was 11 and blah blah blah you will treat her with the utmost respect blah blah blah if you have a problem with her you have a problem with me blah blah blah.

An hour has gone by and Blaine finally finished his speech but I honestly paid him no mind I had my eyes set on Jeff, who was a very good lip reader because we mouthed a whole conversation while Blaine was talking. Thad, who I guess was like one of the leaders of the Warblers or something asked

"Blaine, since the lady is in the room do you think we could have her judge the song we've been working on?".

Blaine turned to me with an uncertain look on his face

"I don't know it's up to Alicia. What do you say Alicia?" stammering on my words all I could say was

"Ah-Oo-Okay?".

It's kind of sad that I can always tell if Blaine had something to do with the choreography.

After they finished the song, Blaine look down at me with his signature puppy dog eyes

"So Leesha, how'd you like it?"

How could tell him I like it when I basically stared at Jeff the whole time. So in true choir girl fashion I lied my ass off

"I loved it, the 'Ooo's' were just a tad pitchy, but other than-"

David turned to Blaine and said "I told you so."

"No need to gloat Dave!" Blaine said slightly irritated. All of a sudden the bell rang, I looked at my watch and it said 4:45, I wondered why the bells rang so late, then I remember I wasn't in pubic school right I was in heaven. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and to my surprise it was Thad

"Thank you for stopping by, and making that comment about the "Ooo" section for some reason Blaine wouldn't believe David and I when we said they were pitchy."

"No problem, Blaine's just stuck in his ways. He's known to have an ear that can turn even the ugliest sound into something beautiful."

Thad seem to be be in a hurry so we said our goodbyes, and he ran down the hall. I was about to walk away, Jeff walked up next to me. I looked at him, but when I went to speak no words came out my face flushed completely and my knees started shaking. I knew from that moment that this wasn't just a crush this was something else….this was love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What she doesn't won't hurt her.

It was Wednesday which ment one thing, glee club practice. Mr. Shue had been out for a few days because apparently you can get food poisoning from a fruit salad. Everyone…well almost everyone thought it'd be a good idea if I took over glee club today because I knew all the counts to the choreography and well I also was the only person with the key to the piano closet. But as usual Rachel took over….I feel bad for poor Finn since it's known that he does not wear the pants in that relationship. As soon as Rachel started talking, I got a text from Blaine saying he had a surprise for me and that he was gonna be at McKinley in 5, it was like the best timing ever. While Rachel was writing her name all over the board I tried to quietly sneak out, I was at the door when I heard "Um, Alicia? Where do you think you're going?". First word that popped my mind e-was 'dentist, "My mom just texted, I completely forgot that I had a dentist appointment." "Oh..uh well I-" "Bye Rachel, bye everyone!". A cluster of goodbyes and see ya's continued until I walked out the door. I knew they were going to eat Rachel Berry alive. I was halfway down the hall when I heard a blood curdling shriek then I heard someone yelling in spanish "Maybe I should've stayed?…..Naaah!".

I skipped down the steps of the school's entrance and saw Blaine pull up in a navy blue and red sports car, how predicatble. I slid in the front seat and Blaine handed me a chocolate chip muffin, my favorite. I remembered though he used to give me muffins when he wanted to keep a secret from I guess to have my mouth stuffed so I would't ask him anything. I didn't say anything but he knew by the look on my face that I knew something was up. "So how was school" he said sounding more like a parent than a friend, "It's was" I swallowed a chocolate chunk "great, well besides the fact Mr. Shue has food poisoning and Rachel decide to take over glee club." "Wait has food poisoning, what did he eat? he seemed concerned but I couldn't help but giggle "He had a dole fruit cup, but I feel like it's not actually food poisoning just a plan gone bad." "You don't think Coach Sylvester did this, do you?" "Well she was jumping up and down screaming I finally got him, so yeah I think she had something to do with it." We continued the conversation the whole way to Dalton. We pulled into the parking lot and I notice that Blaine had something in his hand, which looked like a tie.

I put my hand on the door but I was startled when he grabbed my shoulder and laughed "Wait! Put this on first, I don't want you to see the surprise!". He wrapped the tie around my eyes, and did the 'How many fingers am I holding up' thing "I don't know, hmm 4 1/2!" he laughed harder "Come on, I lead the way." The walk felt shorter since I was lost or distracted by the hundreds of guys. Blaine came to a complete stop, me being behind him I kinda tripped "Okay, now hold out your arms." I did as he said and when I did someone placed in my arms what felt like a uniform. Blaine took the tie off my head, I looked down at my arms and saw it was indeed a uniform, a chuckled a little "What is this for?" Blaine looked at the other guys, then looked back at me "Well, after a very…very long meeting the Warblers and I thought we'd make you an honorary Warbler!" "Aww thanks guys, so uh who's idea was this?" "Jeff's" "Ruh-ruh-ruh-really?" "Yep, he even helped pick out the uniform." I didn't even take time to notice that instead of the signature navy blue with red piping, that it was red with navy blue piping. Blaine's been telling me he has suggested that a several meetings, so I feel kind of special.

Jeff walked up from behind a few of the boys and stood in front of me, I could feel my heart melting like an ice cream scoop in 100 degree weather. He stared at his feet then look at me "Do you like the uniform?" he said softly "Like it? I love it…thank you." then I don't know what came over me and I just kissed him on the cheek. Just like the first day I saw him, his whole face turned bright red. Blaine intervened ruining an amazing moment "Hey, don't you want to go try on your uniform?" I couldn't say anything, so I just shock my head yes. To my surprise the school actually had Women's bathrooms, after I put the uniform on I just stared at myself in the mirror "I look good!" which is something I never said while wearing my normal clothes. I walked back into the practice room and all eyes were on me, something else that never happened while wearing normal clothes. I notice that Blaine saved a seat for me upfront, and he handed me a gavel "I want you to call this first meeting in session." he whispered "Okay. This meeting is now in session" and I banged that gavel like I was trying wack a mole, "Next time, Alicia not so hard these gavels are expensive." "Sorry."

The meeting was over and I got a text from Santana, asking me where I was, I had to tell her something so I told her that I was sleeping and it actually worked. I changed out of my uniform, took one last look at myself and exited the bathroom. I walked up next to Blaine and he was having a conversation with David about whether or not Blaine should continue jumping on the furniture. After that silly yet heated conversation was over Blaine told me that we had to take someone else home, and he told me to go wait in the car. I waited in the car for about 5 mins. and he finally came out…with Jeff and I just sunk in my seat. They got in the car, but Blaine got right back out "Crap, I'll be back I think I left my sunglasses inside I'll be back!". He totally did that on purpose but I love him for that because now Jeff and I were alone and it helped to have Natasha Bedingfield's song 'These Words' come on as soon as Blaine shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riding in cars with Boys

It's just Jeff and I staring at eachother while Natasha Bedingfield fills the silence. I should say something but should I say, I don't want to sound stupid so I'll just say "Hi.". Well that was easier said then done, Jeff looked up at me and with a huge smile said "Hello.". What do I say now, maybe I should join him in the back seat "Hey, you look a bit lonely. Can I join you in the back seat?" "Sure!" his smile got bigger I didn't think that possible,he looked so precious. So I hopped out of the car and he opened the door for me and scooted in the back seat.

There was literally 4 seconds of silence before we just ponced on eachother, I just couldn't control myself and apparently neither could he. His lips were making their way down my neck, each kiss better than the last, and all I hoped for was that Blaine didn't ruin this moment. I felt a cold hand slowly slick its way up my shirt, which gave me automatic goose bumps "I'm sorry." "It's okay, keep going." "Alright" he said with a smirk. He was half way down my stomach, every kiss making me burn up when Blaine of course knocks on the window.

"I'm back." he said smuggly "We can see that!" we said. After awhile I realized that my shirt was still exposing my stomach and half of my bra, thank goodness there was nobody else in the parking lot. So now there's an awkward silence, there was so much in tension in the car that you could cut it with a knife. Blaine decided to break the silence "I guess you guys are together now." we looked at each other and smiled but we didn't say anything "I'll take that as a yes."

The ride home was actually a fairly pleasant one after we sang crappy 90s pop songs all the way home something I found that Jeff and I had in common. 'Groove is in the heart was almost over when we pulled up to my house "Wow, this place hasn't changes a bit." "Well the inside did, my mom spent the whole summer remodeling the house. Well I'll see you guys." and I kissed Jeff on the forehead, he caught my arm turned my back and kissed me biting my lip a little. I skipped up the steps like I never skipped before. That night I got a friend request on Facebook 'Jeff Sterling wants to be friends.' I literally fell off my computer chair.


End file.
